


The Long Year

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories bridging the time between Sirius coming out of the Veil and the end of the "Sirius & Severus" arc.  Covers the time frame of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation




	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius receives a visit from Severus during his recuperation.  
> 


	3. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally part of this arc when I planned it two years ago. During the drawing phase, the roughs for this chapter were lost and rather than redrawing everything, I just forged ahead with the next chapter. However, as I am readying myself for tackling the last leg of this particular storyline, I've decided to restore this chapter. 
> 
> This is the first half.


	4. Ghosts (cont.)




	5. Ghosts (cont.)




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Irrevocable

Irrevocable

  

  

  

  

  

  


	17. Tutelage




	18. Tutelage (pg. 2)




	19. Tutelage (pg. 3)




	20. Tutelage (pg. 4)




	21. Discourse




	22. Parting, 1997 June




	23. Parting, 1997 June (pg. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The area where Sirius' hiding place is located is in the Lake District in England. Hopefully, Padfoot is all right with taking long hikes.


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




End file.
